kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures Of Barney
Kids World's Adventures Of Barney & The Backyard Gang Trilogy is the 3 Kids World's Adventures TV special series edition created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Amy and Michael want to surprise their dad for his birthday. With the Backyard Gang in doubt, there's no way the show can be produced quickly (or, so they think). Fortunately, Barney the Dinosaur comes to life, and encourages the kids to use their imaginations to help make the show a reality. Along the way, they sing songs and recite rhymes that are later sung in the birthday show. The show ends up to be a success with Dad doing the "Hokey Pokey". Educational Theme: Working Together and Doing Things for Others Stories: None Plot The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go in their imagination. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a fun park, the Moon in outer space, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, whenever they're make-believe". Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and the Importance of Imaginary Friends Stories: None Plot Michael and Amy (along with the rest of the gang) are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. Not knowing Barney, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot purple dinosaur appearing before them. Tina, shyly, comes and gives Barney a hug after he introduces himself in song. With imagination, Barney transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun exploring what the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Barney's friend Molly the Mermaid. Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and Beach Activities Stories: None List of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & The Backyard Gang Trilogy: The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day At The Beach #Barney & The Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show Custom Intro (Remix) #I Love You (Performed by: Mom, Dad, Michael, and Amy) #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Reprise) (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Six Little Ducks (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Baby Bumblebee (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Humpty Dumpty (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Hickory Dickory Dock (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #This Little Piggy (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Peformed by: Mom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Hello, Hello, Hello (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Little Bunny Foo Foo (Peformed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (Peformed by: Barney, Mom, aKids World's Adventures Team and The Backyard Gang) #Hokey Pokey (Peformed by: Dad, Kids World's Adventures Team and The Backyard Gang) #Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes Custom Intro (Remix) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Performed by: Mom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #London Town (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam, and Kids World's Adventures Team) #Teddy Bear (Performed by: Kids World's Adventures Team and The Backyard Gang) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam, and Kids World's Adventures Team) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Performed by: Barney, Amy, Tina, Adam, and Kids World's Adventures Team) #I See the Moon (Performed by: Tina) #The Rocket Song (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam, and Kids World's Adventures Team) #Pat-A-Cake (Performed by: Tina) #Playing on the Moon Medley: (Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around The Rosie, & London Bridge) (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam, Kids World's Adventures Team, and Moonkin) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam, and Kids World's Adventures Team) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Friends Are Forever (Performed by: Mom, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Barney & The Backyard Gang: A Day At The Beach Custom Intro (Remix) #I Love You (Performed by: Mom) #Three Little Speckled Frogs (Peformed by: Mom, Michael, and Amy) #She Waded in the Water (Peformed by: Mom, Michael, and Amy) #The More We Get Together (Peformed by: Mom, Kids World's Adventures Team, and The Backyard Gang) #Barney is a Dinosaur (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Jason, Adam, and Kids World's Adventures Team) #A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Are You Hungry? (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Peanut Butter (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Swimming, Swimming (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (Performed by: Barney, Molly the Mermaid, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #This is the Way We Leave the Beach (Performed by: Barney, Kids World's Adventures Team and the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Reprise) (Performed by: Mom and Kids World's Adventures Team) Trivia *Ryan, Pooh, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Phillips, Everyone, Grammy, Big One, Millicent, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Resse, Dewey, Mallory, Renee, Daisy, Richelle, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Ash Ketchum, Misty/Kasumi, Brock/Takeshi, Max/Masato, May/Haruka, Dawn/Hikari, Iris, Cilan/Dent, Clemont/Citron, Bonnie/Eureka, Serena, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby Gibson, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Trina Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, André Harris, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Videl, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Toad, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Dennis The Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti (from the Dennis The Menace films)), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and many of the other characters all actually appear in these TV Special Shows. Gallery Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Barney_and_The_Backyard_Gang_-The_Backyard_Show.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Barney_&_The_Backyard_Gang_-_Three_Wishes.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Barney_&_The_Backyard_Gang_-_A_Day_At_The_Beach.jpg Cast of Characters ◾Barney (David Voss (costume), Bob West (voice)) (debut) ◾Michael (Brian Eppes) (debut) ◾Luci (Leah Gloria) (debut) ◾Amy (Becky Swonke) (debut) ◾Adam (Alexander Jhin) (debut) ◾Jason (Salim Grant) (debut) ◾Tina (Jessica Zucha) (debut) ◾Michael & Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (debut) ◾Michael & Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (debut) Trivia ◾ In the original script, ◾ Michael was originally named Billy ◾ Amy was originally named Annie ◾ The opening scene was the entire Backyard Gang watching and marching to a televised parade. ◾ The song Friends Are Forever (which was sung in the following video) is heard as an underscore when Michael and Amy find Barney after he turns back into a toy dinosaur. ◾ At the end of the original version of the video, as The Lyons Group logo plays, a toy piano is heard playing the first three notes of "This Old Man" (which was used as the melody for "I Love You") then Sandy Duncan singing, "Love you!" This is the only video to feature a different version of The Lyons Group logo music. ◾ Michael and Amy's mom's shirt is red at the beginning, but lavender for the rest. ◾ This is one of the few videos/episodes with a large amount of animation during songs 8-10. ◾ First video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. ◾ First video to have the Kids Edutainment Video logo. ◾ This is the first time where time lapse is used: Barney and the Backyard Gang get their costumes ready for the stage. Cast ◾Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) ◾Michael (Brian Eppes) ◾Amy (Becky Swonke) ◾Tina (Jessica Zucha) ◾Luci (Leah Gloria) ◾Jason (Salim Grant) ◾Adam (Alexander Jhin) ◾Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) ◾Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) ◾Moonkin (Unknown) ◾Farmer Earl (Unknown) ◾Eli The Chimpanzee (Himself) Trivia ◾This is the very first time Sandy Duncan sings a full song by herself. ◾When Luci suggested something else to do where they don't have to jump, she was about to say London Bridge but changed it to Ring Around The Rosey. ◾During the fun park scene, the song "The More We Get Together" is used as an underscore. ◾In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits started, "The End" is shown. This sequence was edited out on later releases. This title card could mean this is the final video in the original trilogy. ◾Although the video was released in 1989, the tape stickerlabel and the video has a 1988 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year. ◾This is the very first video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. ◾This is also the first video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. ◾Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color, while he is usually a blue-violet color. ◾This is the first time Barney falls down. This was when he gets tangled up with a jump rope. ◾This is the first time Barney isn't shown turning back into a doll. ◾Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories. ◾This is the second time where time laspe is used. This happens when Barney gets tangled by the jump rope and falls down and the Backyard Gang helps Barney getting untangled with the rope. ◾This is the first episode in which the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. ◾Adam cleans his glasses when Michael and Amy's mom starts leaving. ◾Black outlines are seen on Barney and the kids during the Fun Park scene, due to a Chroma Key background. ◾Along with The Backyard Show and A Day at the Beach, this video was supposed to be rereleased in 1996, but never did. ◾Even though this and along with other Barney & the Backyard Gang videos aren't yet released on DVD, they were seen on the bonus feature Barney's Favorite Memories on The Best of Barney DVD. ◾A stop-motion shot of Barney spinning on the ground is used at the end of Mr. Knickerbocker. ◾This is the first and only time we see Barney break dancing. ◾When Michael says "That's not fun, that's work," the Barney doll can be seen in the background, laying on the ground. It is also seen when he says "It's a Saturday, There's nothing to do!". ◾ After Jason says "That sounds great!" while disappearing, Barney's mouth moves as he speaks although his voice is not even heard. Cast of Characters ◾Barney (Bob West (voice), David Voss (costume)) ◾Michael (Brian Eppes) ◾Amy (Becky Swonke) ◾Tina (Jessica Zucha) ◾Luci (Leah Montes) ◾Jason (Salim Grant) ◾Adam (Alexander Jhin) ◾Mom (Sandy Duncan) ◾Dad (Bob Reed) ◾Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Goofs ◾The Barney doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then "reappears" (most likely through a photo) after the kids hear his voice. ◾On the Pirate Ship, during shots of the whole ship and cast, the studio can be seen just slightly above the set. Barney Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Seasons Characters Dinosaurs Top Content Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes A Day at the Beach 3,089pages on this wiki View source Talk44 Barney Home Video A Day at the Beach Adayatthebeach Release Date June 4, 1989 Rereleased Yes Available on DVD No Written by Frank H. Olsen Pat Reeder Directed by John Grable previous Three Wishes next Waiting for Santa A Day at the Beach is the third video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on June 4, 1989. Contentsshow Plot Michael and Amy (along with the rest of the gang) are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. Not knowing Barney, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot purple dinosaur appearing before them. Tina, shyly, comes and gives Barney a hug after he introduces himself in song. With imagination, Barney transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun exploring what the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Barney's friend Molly the Mermaid. Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and Beach Activities Stories: None Cast of Characters ◾Barney (Bob West (voice), David Voss (costume)) ◾Michael (Brian Eppes) ◾Amy (Becky Swonke) ◾Tina (Jessica Zucha) ◾Luci (Leah Montes) ◾Jason (Salim Grant) ◾Adam (Alexander Jhin) ◾Mom (Sandy Duncan) ◾Dad (Bob Reed) ◾Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. I Love You (Performed by: Mom) 3. Three Little Speckled Frogs (Peformed by: Mom, Michael, and Amy) 4. She Waded in the Water (Peformed by: Mom, Michael, and Amy) 5. The More We Get Together (Peformed by: Mom and The Backyard Gang) 6. Barney is Our Dinosaur (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Jason, and Adam) 7. A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 8. This is the Way We Walk the Beach (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 9. Are You Hungry? (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 10. Peanut Butter (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 11. Swimming, Swimming (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 12. There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (Performed by: Barney, Molly the Mermaid, and the Backyard Gang) 13. Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) 14. This is the Way We Leave the Beach (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) Goofs ◾The Barney doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then "reappears" (most likely through a photo) after the kids hear his voice. ◾On the Pirate Ship, during shots of the whole ship and cast, the studio can be seen just slightly above the set. Trivia ◾ This video takes place before all the other videos in the Backyard Gang series, since most of the gang meet Barney (with the exceptions of Michael and Amy, the kids who own Barney at this point; as well as Derek, who makes his debut in Waiting for Santa). ◾ Sandy Duncan is given the most screen-time in this episode, taking over much of the first third of the episode. ◾ Due to the blue screen effects, Barney appears an eggplant purple or almost gray in some scenes, while he is usually a blue-violet color. ◾ This is the last video for Barney to have a darker purple color. After that, his skin was given a lighter (almost sort of magenta) tone, though his color was still analyzed as purple in all media. ◾ This episode marks the last appearances of Mom (Sandy Duncan), Dad (Bob Reed), and Jason (who was replaced by Derek in the following video). ◾ This is the last time until 1993 (season 2) that the Barney doll will have yellow toes. ◾ This video won a Parents' Choice Award in 1989. ◾ Last video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. The next videos (as well as reissues of the early videos) had Barney take over the previews. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:DeviantART Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:TV Special Category:Barney films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animals and Kids films